theterrificthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Chris the Almighty Golduck
Chris the Almighty Golduck or just Chris for short, was an Goddess Golduck with immense psychic power, which could warp reality or even destroy it if needed. she was Tiffs second team member in Unova until her apparent death. History Chris was born in 1420. she was just an average Psyduck until one day she tripped and fell on a grass patch infected with a fungus that would give anyone a huge migraine. the migraine was too much for Chris to handle so she decided to use her psychic powers to destroy her own mind, but that only ended up getting her a new mind, able to process the past, the present and the future in its entirety. With so much knowledge, Chris was able to learn how to change reality at will but would only use that to help humans who were having some troubles in wars and other stuff, she would also heal innocent people who were gonna die of serious diseases. With so much power, people began to try exploiting her and using her as a tool, as she was so done with everyone that she killed a ton of people then turned into a Psyduck once more and this time managed to erase her mind. Chris was then caught by a female trainer of old Unova, who was in an adventure with two male trainers, but when Chris evolved once more she had to make the decision to kill herself so people woudnt suffer because of her anymore, or try to be gods. Since there was not enough proof of this anywhere, it was considered just an ordinary old Unovan Folktale. After years and years, Chris was reborn as a Psyduck again, and was caught by Tiff, and the same exact story happened. Its unknown if she is still alive or will be reviving anytime soon. Appeareance Chris looked like your typical Golduck, although her tail had two yellow rings on it. Powers, Abilities, Skills Chris had an immense and vast/endless knowledge and psychic powers, being able of telepathy, telekinesis, elemental control and even reality warping, and assumes time traveling too. she was also able to revive sometimes, although all these times as a Psyduck. To activate her powers, she either needs to have a headache or something to hit her hard in the head. Moveset 1.Psychic 2. Hydro Pump 3. Screech 4. Fury Swipes Type: Water Ability: Damp Nature: Serious Weaknesses Chris is allergic to Peanut Butter. Relantionships Old Trainer and her friends - She was very loyal to them and thought of them as family, she said they reminded her of people she would soon met. Humankind - She initially loved each one of them except the most horrible of them. she would help them as much as she could, but after Humankind tried to take her powers and misuse it, she became greatly disappointed and disgusted in them, killing a huge amount of them. The Terrific Three - She was also loyal to them, especially to Tiff, her trainer, however she kinda disliked Daniel because he drop kicked her once like the impulsive dumb fuck he is. Shockmaster - They hugged, its implied both of them bonded in some way after that. Namesake She liked the Chris P Bacon meme and went with it. Trivia * Although people would call her Christian because they didnt know what her full name was, its implied that her actual name is Christine. * She likes Tylenol but hates Theraflu. * CHRIS IS THAT A WEED Category:Pokemon Category:Females Category:Released/Deceased/Escaped Category:Pantheon of Gods and Goddesses Category:Deities Category:Tiffs Teams